Generally, the above type of double bearing fishing reel, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open gazette No. Sho 61-20,167, is provided with a pair of opposite side frames, a spool journalled thereto, a drive mechanism supported to one side-frame and having a handle to drive the spool, and a fishing line guide which, when the spool is driven to wind up thereon the fishing line, guides the line to be wound on the spool uniformly axially thereof.
The fishing line guide is adapted to move in reciprocation between the side frames in association with the drive mechanism, is usually disposed at the front of the side frames and is exposed to the exterior.
Therefore, during use of such fishing reel mounted on a fishing rod, there is a risk that, if the fishing rod falls down and the reel hits an external object, such as a rock, the reel can be damaged.
A protector has hitherto been proposed which covers the fishing line guide to prevent it from being damaged by the external object, where in the protector is fixed by screws between the side frames.
In such reels having this type of protector, when the fishing line is drawn from the spool to the exterior through a guide bore at the fishing line guide, the protector hinders the line from being inserted into the line guide bore.